


Caught Out of Cover

by Magefeathers



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, This is just silly tbh, Training exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: Written for a request from quesobandito on tumblr. The prompt was Jason and Tim + "I won't let you."Jason has his finger on the trigger. Tim has no cover, and no choice but to try and talk him down.





	Caught Out of Cover

“Jason, I can’t let you do this.”

Tim’s staff was drawn. His posture was defensive, ready for attack. In his heart, he knew he was too far away. Jason’s finger hovered over the trigger. Tim had no cover. Anything he attempted at this range would get that trigger pulled. All he could do was try to talk his way out of it. He narrowed his eyes.

“I _won’t_ let you.”

Jason just smirked, bringing his finger to hover ever closer to the trigger. Tim tensed up.

“You say that like you can stop me.”

Tim took a deep breath, retracted his staff, and stowed it away. Jason raised a brow as Tim held his hands up, palms forward. “Already at the bargaining stage, Tim?” he asked. “I expected more out of you than that.”

Tim ignored the needling. “Jason,” he said slowly, holding the other man’s gaze. “You don’t need to do this.”

Jason scoffed. “Of course I don’t _need_ to,” he replied with a roll of his eyes. “The part you’re not _getting_ is that I _want_ to.”

“But why?” Tim couldn’t bring himself to understand. “What’s in it for you? What do you get out of this?”

Jason gestured vaguely in Tim’s direction. “Your humiliation, of course.” The taunting smirk returned. “The satisfaction of having beaten you.”

“You haven’t beaten me yet,” Tim answered, and it came out like a threat. Jason narrowed his eyes. His finger twitched over the trigger. Tim changed tactics. “Besides, I’m more useful to you as an ally. You know that, Jason.”

“How so?” Jason asked with a humorless laugh. “Whether you admit it or not, I’ve already outsmarted you. What use do I have for an ally who can’t keep up with me?”

Before Tim had a chance to respond, shots echoed through the cave. Tim felt a dull pain in his chest.

He looked down to see green paint splattered across the front of his costume. His brow furrowed.

“God dammit!” Jason shouted, and when Tim looked up, he saw that Jason had a matching smear of blue to match his own green. Tim let out a sigh.

“I _told_ you we should have allied!” he yelled, crossing his arms over his painted chest. “Now we both lose.”

“It would have made no difference, Drake,” Damian’s smug voice came from somewhere above them, and Tim rolled his eyes. “Your loss was ensured from the start.”

“Jason, on the other hand, would still be in the running if he hadn’t hesitated.” Dick at least had the decency to drop down from his vantage point when he spoke. “If he had just shot you and gotten back to cover, we would have missed him.”

“Thank you, Dick,” Tim deadpanned. “So supportive.”

Dick grinned, shrugged. “Just an observation, Tim. It was admirable of you to try and get him on your side, but you’re the one who let yourself get caught out of cover.”

Another shot sounded, and Dick had a chest full of green paint spatter to match Tim’s. Jason howled with laughter.

“Damian! We had an agreement!” Dick called, betrayal showing clearly on his face.

“You’re the one who let yourself get caught out of cover,” Tim parroted, and there was a scoff of a laugh from the darkness above.

“For once, Drake and I are on the same page.”

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off real serious because I was gonna go another route with it but then halfway through I remembered a fic I read where the batkids had Extreme Paintballing Sessions for training in one chapter and I was like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ fuck it. If you liked it, leave a comment and let me know! Or hit me up on tumblr @acetsukkis. Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
